


Catering

by EmilyHoyt



Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, WAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: When Lucifer shows up while she is preparing the lunch to the precinct picnic and offers to help, she lets him. What's the worst that could possibly happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first post on this site and, while I'd appreciate kind reviews, I want them honest, too! So, hope you enjoy.

Chloe stood at the counter of her kitchen, spreading mustard on slices of bread. Her mind wondered for the umpteenth time why she had offered to make sandwiches for the precinct barbecue, but she had and was now stuck working on ham salad and chopped egg sandwiches as well as a pasta salad. Next to her, she tried not to stare at the hands working deftly at slicing the piece of meat she'd bought.

Lucifer had come over, looking to see if there was a case to work. He had started to speak when he stopped short and looked at the two dozen of slices of bread, only half of which had been smeared with mustard. Almost immediately and without asking, he'd shrugged off his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up to his forearms. Chloe did her best not to swoon at the sight of his sinewy arms as he walked over to her.

“Anything I can do to help?” he had asked and she had put him to work slicing the chunk of boiled ham to be put through the food processor. Without a question or comment, he'd set instantly to work; he removed the meat from the water and began carefully slicing off the skin.

Now, he was in the middle of cutting it into manageable chunks as she went to the fridge and brought out the mayonnaise and grabbed several jars of spices on the way. There was already an army of condiments on the counter, preparing everything she needed in advance. She was about to tell him that she'd take care of the ham from here on out since her processor could be temper-mental from time to time. Sometimes, it worked and sometimes, it required a gentle 'Fonzie-like' tap to get it going.

As she turned, she found Lucifer already had the meat inside along with some mayonnaise and mustard and he pushed the button. It didn't move. He looked down at the buttons and pressed back and forth between two.

“Lucifer, no!” she said, but it was too late; his rapid pushing of buttons started the machine too high and the lid flew off. A gob of mayonnaise flew out of the bowl and splattered on his white shirt, a fleck of ham stuck to it. As he smacked the lid back on as quickly as possible, more specks few from the reservoir and landed all over him. Grunting, he reached to the wall and yanked the plug from the outlet.

Chloe bit her lower lip as he stared at the processor, trying not to laugh at the sight of him spackled with food particulates. She snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth, but when she looked at him to double check, she cracked.

“You think this is funny, detective?” he asked, pinching the dirty shirt between two fingers. “This is Gucci!” he growled, and she laughed harder. “Oh, yes, very funny!” he drawled, swiping the gob of mayo off his shirt. “Here!” he said and dragged the cream over her nose.

“Lucifer!” she shrieked, thankful Trixie was spending the day with her father. She wiped it off and smeared it back into his own face and he froze there, staring at her. Pressing the back of her dirty hand to her mouth, she began to giggle at the sight of him with a big white gob on the tip of his nose. “Now, that's funny!” she laughed.

Until her face was met with a piece of the mustard-covered bread. He'd taken a slice and slid it down her face, her cheeks yellow and her gasp loud. She stared at him as he stared back, his hands on his waist in a you think you're so smart! kind of stance.

“You know this means war?” she asked quietly and his eyes narrowed. Before she could move or take a breath, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist and pinned her against him while he reached for the container of mayonnaise and palmed a handful. Then, still holding her, he smooshed it into her face, catching some of her hair in the process. Needing to defend herself, she reached out and wrapped her hand around an open jar of relish and, without really looked, lifted it and dumped it over her shoulder.

“Shit, that's cold!” he gasped, releasing her and stepping back as she took a moment to catch her breath. While she was busy doing so, he stepped up beside her and grabbed the bottle of thousand island dressing from the counter and tilted it over her head.

“Shit!” she screeched, the cold dressing landing in her hair and down her back. She straightened quickly and he continued to squeeze the bottle towards her, splattering her with the contents. She spun to the counter and looked for something she could use as ammo, spotting a couple of eggs she hadn't put away after finishing the egg salad sandwiches. Taking them, she charged him as he reached to the counter for an unopened jar of jam she'd left there. Standing on her tip-toes, she brought her hands down on his head, crushing the eggs in her fists as she let the oozing contents land in his hair.

“Detective!” he moaned as she rubbed it in and he shivered as the gooey raw egg dripped down his back. Chloe was so proud of her triumph that she hadn't noticed Lucifer had gotten the jar open. She shrieked, but he had her pinned in his arms again and tipped the jar of jam over her head. Her scream echoed through the small apartment as he massaged it into her hair.

“Fuck me!” she screeched and, as if someone had pressed pause, they both became eerily still. His arm was still wrapped around her waist holding her back against him, but he had stopped moving, his hand still in her hair.

Slowly, the hand still tangled in her tresses slid down her head, along the side of her neck and wrapped around her throat. Part of her froze, wondering what was about to happen, but she never had the chance to think another coherent thought.

Lucifer turned her face up to his and brought his lips down on hers, demanding and urgent, parting her lips with his tongue. The change was so sudden that she didn't know how to react at first. She remained still beneath his attack for several long seconds before the touch of his tongue to hers had her melting in his arms. She reached her arm up around the back of his neck and returned his embrace.

“Lucifer,” she moaned, his hand sliding down her neck to cup his hand over her breast. She gasped as his fingers caught her hardened nipple and pinched it lightly. Her hips rolled back into his groin and she felt his erection press into the seam of her ass through her tight jeans.

“Oh, yes!” he gasped. The messy state of their clothes made them slippery and his hands glided easily up her stomach, pushing her shirt up along the way and pulling the cup of her bra away from her, exposing her already hard nipple to the cold air. She groaned as his hands found it again and he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, his index flicking back and forth over it. Heat pooled between her legs and she was shocked back to reality by her wanton response. She jerked out of his grasp, panting for air.

“Lucifer!” she gasped. She took a step back as he tried to approach her and he stilled his movements. “What the hell were we just doing?”

“I'd say we were making out, well on our way to more explicit actions judging by our mutual arousal.”

“What?” she shrieked, looking down at her jeans hoping she wasn't so wet that she'd even dampened the denim. She looked back up at him. “How do you know...” she began to ask, but the grin of surprise and self-contentment that curved his face into a smile told her he hadn't known... at least not until she'd double-checked for tell-tale signs of arousal between her legs.

“I was going off of your beautifully erect breasts, detective,” he gushed, watching as she reddened and crossed her arms over her chest. “And, also, my impressively erect”

“Enough!” she screamed, but even as she tried to put a stop to the turn of events, his words did exactly what he'd hoped and her gaze swung down to observe the tight tent that strained his zipper. She bit her lower lip and he groaned.

“If you expect me to be able to stop myself, you'd best stop doing that, love,” he breathed, shifting his body to try to alleviate some of the pressure. Before her eyes, she literally saw the fabric tighten further at his words. “As it is, it's taking all my willpower not to ravish you where you stand.”

“But...” she whimpered, staring down at her messy clothes and touching her mangled hair. “Lucifer, c'mon!” she said, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. “This is turning you on?” she asked incredulously. The responding growl that trembled through Lucifer was all the answer she needed, his eyes narrowing.

“I'd much rather cover you in sweeter substances, detective,” he groaned. “As it was, your lips covered in strawberry spread tasted even more heavenly than I'm sure they do normally.” Chloe felt herself shiver at his words, remembering the heat of his mouth on hers only an instant ago. Lucifer stepped closer and wiped a gob off her cheek, sucking his thumb into his mouth, moaning. Chloe, in response, felt a woosh between her legs. “Darling...” he growled, leaning down and nibbling on the side of her neck.

“Lucifer,” she gasped, tilting her neck to the side and allowing him access and whimpering at the assault.

“And the feeling!” he gasped, his words melting her further and further. “The sensation of you sliding against me... as if your entire exquisite body was covered in lubricant, the delicious friction!” he gushed, gliding subtly against her to drive his point home. “I can only dream of how completely we'd both enjoy me sliding in and out of you, your chest slippery against mine, my hands trying to get a hold your breast in order to pull one of your delectable nipples into my mouth to suck the toppings off of you... Darling, you'd be my own glorious sundae... and in my favorite flavor, too,” he said, reaching up and holding her hair away to whisper into her ear. “Chloe-flavor!” His tongue snaked out and he flicked the tip along the shell of her ear.

“Lucifer!” she gasped, her breathing ragged. He removed his lips from her neck and took one last long lick up the side. She breathed hard and let her eyes crack open, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. His hair was a mess, twisted this way and that with the food she'd smushed into it. Suddenly, all she could think of was getting her hands back into the mess. Her gaze panned down and she saw his face, splattered and stained with several substances. Then, further down... where his white shirt was plastered to his body, clinging and slick with mayo and eggs. She bit her lip and reached her hand out, resting it on his chest, letting it slid down and she instantly understood what he meant; he was slick and slippery and his whole body felt like his cock would once covered in her juices.

Chloe whimpered and looked back up to Lucifer's face. He was grinning, his eyes narrowed in desire as her hand moved over his chest until the palm of her hand rested over his nipple. He grunted and his eyes slipped closed and she smiled, letting her fingertips brush back and forth, feeling it harden beneath her touch.

“If you're still expecting me to be able to stop, you'd better stop yourself!” he growled and she felt another woosh of fluid between her thighs. The thought of him sucking various sugary sauces off of various parts of her body made her wet and her thighs trembled just thinking about it. Making up her mind, she looked down at his chest and saw the tidal wave of relish she'd poured behind her, noticing only now that it had slid down the front of his shirt. Biting her lower lip again, she lifted her eyes to his and, never breaking eye contact, leaned slowly forward to close her mouth around his relish-slicked nipple.

The howl that was torn from Lucifer's lips made Chloe feel empowered. She was heady with the control and dominance she knew she had over him and how, whenever he chose, he could easily turn the tables on her and possess her as completely and thoroughly as he wished. For now, she enjoyed the feeling of making Lucifer lose control.

“Chloe!” he gasped as his hands wove into her messy hair and pulled her mouth back up to his, attacking her lips with his own, his tongue diving into her mouth as he explored her. She fisted her hands in his shirt, but much like he'd said, she couldn't truly get a grip on him, his body slimed with gooey fluids. Wanting to feel him roar again, she reached both her hands between them and flicked her fingers over both his nipples. “Fuck!” he groaned.

“My thoughts exactly,” she murmured. When he lifted his head off of her, she ducked out of his arms and opened the door of the cabinet behind her. He stared at her in confusion until she turned around. Then, his mouth widened into a grin. In her hands, she had a bottle of maple syrup, another with chocolate sauce and a new jar of strawberry jam.

Lucifer moved closer and Chloe moved towards the counter. Setting the bottles down, she reached out and took a paper napkin from the counter. She wiped gently at Lucifer's face, removing the substances that would be less appealing mixed with the sweet things she's just gotten out. He grinned beneath the cloth and took one to do the same to her, swiping the excess from her hair and cleaning her face ever so gently.

When they finished, Chloe grinned and reached for a bottle, the chocolate syrup. She flipped open the cap, staring Lucifer straight in the eye, drizzled it over her lips, letting it drip down her chin. Setting it aside, he hummed and licked his lips before leaning in and devouring her mouth. His lips closed over hers, sucking them into his mouth as if he was trying to get every molecule off of her before he opened his mouth and let his chocolate-slicked tongue run across her teeth.

“Lucifer,” she moaned against his mouth. He leaned back and looked down at her, a wicked smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. Letting his fingers meander their way down her neck, they made quick work of the buttons of her blouse. Then, he pulled it open, unwrapping her like a gift. He stared down at the nipples straining against the white cotton of her bra. His finger ran back and forth along the V of the cups before hooking his fingers into them and folding them under her breast. Her nipples were finally exposed to him and he sighed at the sight.

Lucifer's hand moved as if he was about to cup her breast, but he faked her out. Reaching further past her, he picked up the jar of jam on the counter. It opened with a pop and he took a deep breath before swiping his finger through it. Then, slowly, he massaged gently circles around her nipples, applying the sweet spread all over her hardened tips, chuckling every time she let out a moan at the feel of his hands on her. He set the jar back on the counter and admired his work.

“Lovely,” he breathed, then wrapped his lips around a nipple. Chloe's head fell back and she mewled at the feel of his tongue. It wiped over and over, driving her insane. Every little bump on his tongue tickled and teased her sensitive peaks and she felt her hips grinding into the counter. Then, he flicked it back and forth, just the tip touching her and she squealed in delight.

“Lucifer!” she moaned. He released her, kissing his way across her breasts until his lips clamped onto the next one. A small grunt caught in her throat and she panted as he repeated the same treatment on her second breast. She pushed her hips into the counter top, trying to get some kind of friction going on to alleviate the pressure building within, but the only stimulation was the seam of her jeans.

“Patience, darling,” he mumbled against her and, after several more lashings from his tongue, he released her. She shivered on the counter at the cold and bit her lip as his fingers snaked along her sides down to the waist of her jeans. He flicked open the button and pulled the zip down quickly and quietly. The look he gave her was all the prompting she needed to lift her hips off the counter to allow him to pull the jeans and panties down in one go. When he looked down at her exposed mound, his eyes narrowed.

Chloe sat back down and waited for Lucifer to continue removing the denim from her legs, but he didn't. He just stood there for several minutes, staring between her legs. She began to fidget and tried to clamp her thighs shut, but he put his fingers to her knees and respread her. Chloe bit her lip.

“Lucifer... what's... what's wrong?” she asked, her nerves getting the better of her. He sighed.

“Well, I'm sorry, love. I'm just having such a hard time deciding if I want toppings or not for the first time I taste my Chloe-sundae,” he said and, at his direct and erotic words, she felt her folds flood with another wave of her juices. The gush must have been visible because Lucifer growled like an animal before sinking to his knees and throwing her legs, still half-wrapped in her jeans, over his shoulders. “Decision made.” And his tongue was on her.

Lucifer chuckled against her opening at the sound of her gasp, his tongue sliding up her fold, drinking in all of her juices that were dripping out of her. He slurped loudly and, when his lips closed around her clit, pinching it lightly, she let out a whimper. The more he worked on her, the more fluid leaked from her and after several seconds, he looked up at her with a grin.

“Darling, you're positively gushing; I can barely keep up! It's like the faucet got left on,” he teased, letting his fingers play over her as he spoke. She sputtered and tried to suck in air, but his touch was teasing and feathery soft.

“You're fault...” she gasped. Her eyes opened a sliver and she looked down at him, the sight of him between her legs doing nothing to slow her production of lubrication. She gushed right onto his fingers and he growled, sliding his index and middle into her, the tips massaging the bundle against her front wall. She panted. “Never... happened... before...”

“Good,” he groaned. Without another word, he returned his mouth to her, pressing his whole face into her folds and sucking her clit between his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth at the speed of hummingbird wings over her. She moaned loudly and look down at him and, when he lifted his head a fraction, she saw his whole face slicked with her cum. The sight and his still moving fingers pushed her spiralling over the edge, her orgasm tearing through her.

“Lucifer!”

“Yes...” he mumbled and, grinning wickedly, he reapplied his mouth to her slit and sucked her clit in. She trembled and sputtered and felt a second even stronger wave crest within her. The climax-on-climax made her scream and her white-knuckle grip on the counter edge seemed to tighten.

“Fuck!” she wailed and her hips jerked into his face. His reply was to wrap his free hand around her to knead her ass while he hummed his approval of her fucking his face into her core. She shivered and felt the waves of pleasure roll over her, endless and tremendous. Slowly, the tremors began to subside, and she thanked Lucifer's forethought for seating her on the counter. If she's been standing, there was no way her legs would have supported her through her double orgasm. She looked down as he lifted his mouth from her, smiling with her juices smeared all over his cheeks and chin and he licked at them.

“I was right,” he mumbled, swiping off more cum with his finger and sucking it into his mouth. The sounds of delight he made as he tasted her on his thumb made her wet and wanton all over again. “I don't need any toppings for you, my darling; you taste incredible all on your own. After all... why would I want gravy when I'm eating filet mignon!” he said, his grin wide.

Lucifer's mouth was still covered in her cum, but she pulled his face to hers anyways. Kissing him, she felt her legs regain some of the strength and nibbled his lower lip to distract him as she slipped off the counter and manoeuvred him against it. When he felt his backside bump into the formica, he broke away.

“You're turn...” she whispered and, when he looked down, he realized she'd managed to unbutton and zip his pants without his even noticing. Chloe bit her lip as she lowered to her knees and pulled his erection from his boxers. Her fingers on his length made him moaned softly. Then, she smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip. His head fell back. She continued to pepper them all over, kissing along one side all the way to the base, over the top and back along the other side to the tip. Her mouth closed over the first three inches of him.

“Fuck, Chloe!” he gasped, his gaze snapping to hers as she created a soft suction, her cheeks hollowing. He growled like an animal. “Yesss,” he hissed as she bobbed back and forth, her hand still wrapped around his base. His head hit the back of her throat and she breathed through it. She wanted to make him lose control like he had and, it that moment, it was the only thing that mattered. Redoubling her efforts, she felt Lucifer's legs trembling against her and his hand wove into her hair, but he was pulling her off of him. “Darling!” he gushed, looking down. “You can't...”

“No...” she whispered. “Lucifer... my desire... is to make you cum... and hard,” she said, then resealed her mouth on his cock, the tip of her tongue running up and down the underside of him with each bob. He rested his head against the cabinet and gasped for breath as she worked him. He was about to tell her that he could contain himself for a long time when he felt a familiar tightening below his navel. He grunted and trust into her mouth, suddenly unable to control himself. Besides, it was her deepest desire and he was all about pleasure. With his face twisted in pleasure and surprise, he came roaring, spilling into her mouth. She continued to suck and swallow as his orgasm rippled through his body and, when he began to still beneath her mouth, she released his length with a noisy pop!

“Chloe,” he panted. She sat back on her heels and looked up at him as his chest heaved with each pull of breath. His gaze focused in on her with narrowed eyes. “That was... new!” he gushed, a wide smile on his lips. “I mean...no one's ever been able... ever gotten me off... and so quickly!” He was still gasping for breath and continued to for several seconds longer as she crawled back up his body, smiling as she felt his erection hardening against her stomach. She looked down in surprise.

“Are... are you already...” she began to ask and he grinned, leaning in to nibble at her ear.

“Well... aside from my incredible stamina, this is your fault,” he said, licking the shell of her ear and pulling the lobe between his teeth. “You're too fucking gorgeous, Chloe. This is what you can do to me.”

“Is that a complaint?” she asked, her eyebrows hiking up her forehead for a moment before he latched his lips onto hers. She moaned into his kiss; she was already wet again, his loss of control to her a complete turn-on. When he finally lifted away from her, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her bodily against him.

“What do you say,” he offered, leaning down to lick the little residual jam from one of her nipples, her head falling back at his ministrations, “that we take this to the shower? We can clean this later... say... tomorrow morning?”

“But, Lucifer,” she moaned, smiling as she lifted her head to look down at him with his mouth sucking on her breast. She nearly came at the sight. “What about the sandwiches?”

“I'll call a caterer,” he mumbled, lifting her over his shoulder, much to her squeals of protest, and carried her through as quickly as possible to the bathroom and right into the shower stall, setting her down as he turned on the spray of water. They gasped at the cold, but it warmed quickly and he positioned her beneath it. “Right now... there's nothing I'd like more than to wash every speck from every inch of your delicious body, darling.” And he did just that.

Lucifer turned her to face the water's spray and it felt wonderful on Chloe's slimed body. She sighed as his hands began to rub circles over her shoulders, down her back and up her sides. When he returned to her shoulders, he slid the unbuttoned blouse off her arms. Then, his hands found their way to her breasts and he rubbed the dirt and food from the fabric of her bra cups, his fingers rolled her nipples through the sheer fabric. He looked down and saw her dark tips showing through the clinging transparent fabric and growled into her ear, grinding his pelvis against her.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she moaned when she felt his hands on her hips. The jeans had stayed around her thighs the entire time they'd gone down on each other and he'd carried her to the bathroom. Now, he pushed them down the rest of the way, his thumbs massaging little circles the whole way down her legs. He lifted each foot gently off the tiles floor and pulled the wet denim off one, then the other before taking a moment to observe her glistening, naked backside.

“Exquisite,” he gasped and she turned to look at him. She was completely naked and the water was cascading over her body and he felt his cock harden like it never had before. “Fuck, Chloe,” he moaned, allowing his hand to wrap around his length for a moment, trying to ease the almost painful swell. She grinned and took a step closer, the tip of him nudging against her belly and he grumbled under his breath.

“My turn,” she whispered to him and took hold of his open shirt collar to turn him towards the shower head and back him into the spray. The hot water felt wonderful over his back and she took delight in the sight of the food substances rinsing away to leave him in a completely see-through shirt, his dark nipples contrasting against his fair skin. She admired his body for barely a second before she made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Hers hands slid it down his arms and, when she reached his hands, the shirt fell away, so she transferred her touch to his hips and continued to slide down, catching his pants and boxers around his knees and pulling them the rest of the way off, taking his socks with them as she finished removing his slacks.

“Gorgeous,” she gushed, crouched in front of him and at eye level with his cock. She looked up and removed his hand to wrap her own around the base, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head. Teasingly, she released him almost immediately and he groaned, but she reached behind her and took a pump of body wash into her palm and set about her task.

Her hands worked the soap into a lather and she began to was him, rubbing the suds against his chest and down to his abdomen before turning him around and washing all of his back. She bit her lip as she kneaded his ass under the guise of washing him. He moaned and his rear arched backwards.

“Didn't know you were into that, darling. We'll have to experiment with backdoor fun another time,” he mumbled and she felt another rush of cum between her legs at the thought. Trying to push the idea from her mind for another time, she continued down his legs, rubbing the backs of his thighs and calves before turning him back to face her. She let the smallest smile touch her lips as she took her time to lather back up his shins, lap, up to his hips and all around his pelvis. “Think you missed a spot,” he breathed out. She smiled up at him.

“I haven't missed it, Lucifer; I just haven't gotten to it yet,” she said, her voice as saccarine sweet as she could manage. Then, biting her lower lip ‑ to which Lucifer hummed in reply ‑ she wrapped her hand around his length and gave it a light squeeze. He groaned and his head fell back and she began to pump, back and forth, her thumb swiping over his head every time she neared it. Curses and her name fell from his lips in rapid succession as she worked him harder, faster. She never put her lips to him, though. After all, he would no doubt want his turn to wash her and she knew he'd love the idea of washing himself off of her. She pumped and pumped and redoubled her efforts and she felt him shuddering within her hand. Then, feeling him so near to completion, she reached out her other hand and gave his balls a gentle massage.

“Fuck, Chloe!” he howled and his cum shot from him, splashing against her breasts and even her lower face, a jet streaking across her chin and into her hair. She pumped him as the waves pulsed over him until his body ceased convulsing and nothing more came out of him. When he lowered his gaze to her, the sight before him made him growl and he watched her eyes widen in shock for a moment.

“You really are the devil, aren't you?” she asked. His brows knit in confusion until he realized his eyes must have flashed ever so briefly and revealed their fiery depths. He let them slip closed as he backed away, but they popped back open when he felt her hand wrap around his. “What...” she breathed out, but he withdrew his hand from hers.

“It's alright...” he whispered, his eyes downcast, sadness swimming in them as he moved to step out of the shower, but she grabbed his hand again, holding him in place. “Detective, it's alright,” he said again and reached to the hand wrapped around his wrist to try and pry her hand off, but she tightened it and pulled him closer.

“Do it again,” she whispered. He blinked at her and wondered if he had imagined it, but her gaze was so fixed on him that he knew she must have. Still, he couldn't believe what she'd said. If she had truly seen his fiery eyes, why wasn't she more... cracked? No one had ever seen his eyes and been able to continue human-ing, never mind ask to see them again! “Show me, Lucifer!” she said more forcefully and he finally met her gaze.

“You're serious?” he asked and she nodded her head. “But... but... you know what this means, right?” he prodded and she nodded once more, standing up a little straighter.

“You're the devil... for real,” she gasped. “I've seen so much that... it all kinda makes sense,” she gushed before setting her jaw and staring him down. “Now... show me again, Lucifer.”

“As you wish,” he mumbled and turned his eyes red once more, staring at her and watching her reaction. She stared back, transfixed, for several moments, before her teeth caught her lower lip and her chest heaved with each deep pull of air into her lungs. A soft moan came from the back of her throat and she took a little step towards him.

“Honestly...” she said, her voice barely above a breath. She reached out and touched a hand to his chest and gasped at how warm he was. “It's kinda sexy.” With that, she leaned into him, still partially covered with his cum, and pressed her lips to his in a devouring kiss, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck, holding him close until he finally snapped back to his senses. When he looked down at her, the surprise of his actions had returned his eyes to normal, but Chloe shook her head. “Can you keep them?” she asked.

Desire raced through Lucifer's veins and he grinned wickedly, his eyes turning red once more and staying that way. With a chortle, he walked her backwards through the stream of water and didn't stop until he had her pressed against the cold tiles. She shrieked at the contrasting sensations of his hot body at her front and the freezing ceramic at her back. His lips attacked her neck, nipping and suckling his way from one shoulder to the other and she groaned, particularly when he nibbled hard enough to leave a lovebite.

“Lucifer!” she moaned and he kissed a little lower, his tongue lapping up his own cum from her chest as he sucked a nipple into his hot mouth. She whined as he pulled it in and let his tongue flick back and forth over it, driving her mad. The rough, wet texture against the hardening tip made her head fall back and her eyes slipped closed. He didn't linger long, though.

His lips moved lower and lower until she heard his knees thud against the tiled floor and she sucked in a breath when he ran a finger along her slit. She only finally managed to force her eyes open when he lifted one leg to drape over his shoulder and he put his mouth on her at last. His tongue took a long lick right up her folds and the tip pushed through to flitter across her clit. She gasped at the heat of his mouth.

“Amazing!” he gasped against her and sealed his mouth over her hole, sucking loudly as he drank in as much of her juices as he could. She writhed and moaned and her head thrashed from side to side as he brought his lips back to her clit and slid two fingers into her. Whimpering, she tilted her head down and looked to where his face was between her legs. Her thighs clenched, already so close to completion and he must have sensed it because he chuckled and looked up at her, his eyes flaming red and she exploded around him.

“FUCK!” she screamed, cum oozing out in small waves as she ground her cunt against his mouth and fingers, riding the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. The sight of his red eyes kept her spasming and he continued to suck at her, prolonging her pleasure. He felt her other leg giving out beneath her and wrapped his free hand around the back of her knee, holding her up as she leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled from between her legs and she clenched around his finger as the waves ebbed away. From her position against the wall, she looked down at him and he met her gaze with his fire eyes for a moment before allowing them to turn back to their warm chocolate brown color.

Chloe reached down and took Lucifer's face between her hands, pulling his face back up to hers to seal her lips against his. Her tongue dove in and she tasted herself in his mouth and near came again. Instead, she reached between them and wrapped her slim fingers around the girth of his erection, chuckling as his head fell back with a groan.

“Good to know I have the same effect on you,” she mumbled, giving one long pump. “Lucifer...” she breathed as she watched his throat work, then leaned in to pressed a kiss against it. “Lucifer, I want you inside me,” she whispered and delighted in the guttural groan that came from deep within. When he looked down at her, his eyes flamed a new. “Yeah,” she moaned and rubbed herself against his length. “There's my devil.”

In a flash of movement, Lucifer pinned her against the wall and hiked her up several inches. She gasped when his large head pressed against, nudging her lips apart. It bumped against her clit and she sighed. Slowly, taking his time, he eased his length into her, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed within and they both moaned. She let her eyes open a crack and stared at the inferno blazing in his eyes. Her hands curled around the back of his neck and she gripped at his hair as he pumped ever so slowly.

“Lucifer!” she moaned, her eyes locked on his. With her legs tight around his waist, she used her leverage and began to pick up the pace. Each withdrawl caused more and more delicious friction and every penetration brought a gasp as his head prodded her G-spot within as well as her clit grinding into him. She pumped a little fast and listened with delight as Lucifer began to grunt in reply.

“Chloe!” he grunted, the sound torn from his throat as she squeezed around him, her head resting against the wall. Still, she never broke eye contact, gripping his face between her hands and holding his gaze. She moaned at the sight of him, his brows narrowed in concentration, but his eyes alight, not just with fire, but with wonder. “Darling,” he gasped and she grinned, biting her lower lip.

As expected, Lucifer growled and wrapped his arms fully around her, his hands gripping her shoulders and yanked her hard against each thrust. She grunted harder and her breath quickened as she returned her arms around his neck, using her own grip on his shoulders to pump harder.

“Cum,” he growled in her ear and she shivered, her walls beginning to spasm around his cock. “Cum for me, Chloe,” he said and reached a hand between them to thumb her clit. “Cum for your devil!”

“FUCK, LUCIFER!” she screamed as her climax consumed her, stars bursting in her eyes although she forced them to remain opened, not wanting to miss a moment. Her walls clenched around him and she watched him howl with his own orgasm and the sight spurred her own further. She tried to catch her breath, but all she could do was gasp and swear and call his name as he continued to pound into her, drawing out their orgasm as long as possible.

What felt like an eternity later, she felt her lungs burn with each pull of air after having been denied oxygen for so long. Lucifer, too, panted, his shoulders heaving as he fought to regain his breath, his forehead resting against hers. She curled her hands around his face and brought his face to hers, pressing her lips to his. It started slowly, but his warm mouth was soon drawing mewling sounds from her throat.

“You weren't kidding...” she gasped and, when she took a deep breath, she whimpered, realizing for the first time that he was still buried inside of her and, more importantly, he was hard again. “You really are like walking heroin, aren't you?” she teased, grinding against him and watching as his brown eyes gave a momentary flare. “I mean... I'm exhausted and... I could already go again,” she said and ground down on him once more. He groaned and reached out to shut off the water, hiking her into his arms.

“You're a pretty amazing drug yourself, darling,” he teased and walked through, carefully lifting her off his erection to let her bounce on her bed. With that, he turned away and returned several moments later with his cell phone pressed to his ear. “Yes, Angel Catering? Lovely, I'll have a number four for about fifty, please. Yes, delivered to the LAPD for their picnic tomorrow around noon. Perfect. And you can send to bill to Lucifer Morningstar at Lux... No...” he growled, staring down at Chloe as she looked up through thick lashes, her hair a wild, damp mess and her bottom lip pulled once more between her teeth. “No, I won't be there tomorrow... the organizer neither...”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... like I said, kind, but more importantly, honest. If you want more stories from me, let me know!


End file.
